Akame ga kill lemons
by MementoMori115
Summary: A series of lemons from Akame ga Kill. A/N- not sure how many of these I will do. I do take requests but I'm picky about it.
1. Chapter 1

It was around midday and Leone was currently alone in the forest to the east of Night Raid's base. She had been sent out to hunt some animals so that they could stock up on food. Her Lionel teigu allowed her to carefully track and kill the local wildlife and it didn't take long for her to appropriate a suitable supply of meat. Right now she was heading back to base with her kills slung over her shoulder. But on her way back she felt a certain sensation in her lower body.

"Hnn, gotta pee." she muttered as she continued through the forest. She was still a ways away from base and was unsure that she would be able to hold it in for that long. So, deciding upon the best course of action, Leone placed her kills down on the ground and went behind some bushes. After grabbing some leaves off of a nearby tree for afterwards, she looked around one last time to see if she was being watched. Leone hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties and slowly slid them down her legs, exposing her untrimmed bush to the world. Once they were far enough down, Leone gingerly squatted down and spread her legs. After a brief moment of tension her body relaxed and she began to relieve herself. The urine started as a trickle but eventually became a powerful stream as Leone went about her business.

Unknown to her however, was that she was being watched by a rather stealthy creature that was hiding in the nearby bushes. The being slowly and silently rolled out from its hiding spot. It looked not unlike a colorful rock that was covered in holes (Think Shuckle from Pokemon). A single eye peered out from one of the holes and stared at Leone as she continued to piss away, being behind her giving it a clear sight of her anus. Seeing a prime opportunity, several tentacles slithered out from the other holes on its body and crept their way towards Leone.

The busty blonde assassin had finally finished her pee break and had reached down to wipe her crotch with the leaves. She was just about to stand up and pull her garments back up, when something slimy suddenly grabbed all four of her limbs.

"What the?!" exclaimed Leone as the slimy appendages lifted her upwards into the air. "What's going on?!"

The answer came when Leone arched her head back and saw the creature from which the tentacles were sprouting.

"A danger beast?! Let go of me!" Leone shouted as she flailed about in the beasts grasp. However her struggles were in vain as the beast was stronger than it looked.

More tentacles came out from the beast and began to rub themselves across Leone's body. As they did, they secreted a yellow fluid of some sort onto Leone's clothes. Moments after making contact with her clothes, the fluid began to dissolve them. The tentacles ran the fluid across Leone's top and after a few seconds it completely dissolved, leaving her enormous breasts exposed.

"What are you doing you pervy beast?!" Leone screamed as the danger beast wrapped two tentacles around her breasts. Another tentacle worked its way down to her legs and pulled her lower garments all the way off before it began rubbing its way up to her crotch. The tentacles around Leone's breasts began squeezing as the fondled the mounds of flesh. It didn't take long for Leone to start letting out moans of pleasure. Her nipples hardened as the tentacles worked their way up to them and began pulling at them.

"Ahh! That's... Ahh! Stop it!" Leone exclaimed as she began to feel herself get wet.

Meanwhile the lower tentacle began pressing against Leone's pussy, spreading her lips ever so slightly.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

The tentacle kept probing Leone's vagina, rubbing up and down her entrance and pressing against her mound. Leone began breathing heavily as she became more and more aroused.

"S-stop it! Th-this is so wrong!" she pleaded, but her body begged to differ. With each ministration she was brought closer and closer to her climax.

The tentacled beast flipped Leone upside down with her legs spread in the air, her now completely naked body on display for the creature as it continued to rub her pussy. A smaller tentacle came out of the creature and worked its way up to Leone's clit where it wrapped around the bundle of nerves and began to pull. By now juices were gushing out of Leone's core and dripping down her chest and onto her face. She could taste her own love fluids as they flowed over her mouth.

"P-please... stop... I can't take much more..." she said weakly.

The creature did not heed her words and continued to molest Leone. As it continued to massage Leone's mound, another pair of tentacles worked their way up to her rear. Leone squealed as she felt the two appendages spread open her butthole.

"N-no! That's dirty!"

Yet another tentacle came out of the creature and made its way to Leone's ass while the tentacle's working her pussy began to press against her entrance.

"Hiiii!" Leone screeched with clenched teeth as she felt a tentacle enter her ass. Tears formed in her eyes and her entire body tensed up as she tried to clench her hole closed to stop the tentacle from going further inside her. However it was a pointless endeavor as the other tentacles kept her anus spread wide.

The appendage mercilessly pounded Leone's ass just as the other tentacle entered her vagina.

"Stop! This is so wrong!"

The beast rammed its tentacle into Leone's honeypot, reaching all the way to her womb where it slithered about and rubbed her walls. Leone began to drool in ecstasy as the tentacles worked their magic in her holes. They kept on pushing and pulling out of her, Leone's juices overflowing from both holes with each rhythmic thrust. Soon enough, instead of resisting, Leone began to buck her hips in time with the tentacles thrusts.

"Ahh, fuck me harder!" she screamed as the danger beast continued to assail her ass and pussy.

The thrusting continued until Leone finally arched her back one last time and came.

"Ahhhhh!"

Leone's juices spurted out of her as she orgasmed, her cries of ecstasy echoing throughout the forest. The danger beast lowered her down to the forest floor on her hands and knees and exited her holes. Her body was still shaking from her climax and her fluids continued to run down her legs. She then leaned her head back to face her assaulter. Its tentacles were still wriggling about as if wanting more.

Leone grinned seductively and spread her ass and pussy with her fingers.

"Ready for round 2?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here we are, the finished chapter 2. Sorry it took so long.**

 **I do not condone or encourage any of the acts represented in this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

 **Leone x Tatsumi**

It all started out harmlessly enough. Leone was teasing Tatsumi on his inability to run a tail. He then boasted that within a week he would be good enough to tail Leone without her knowing. Deciding to make a bet of things, Leone challenged him to do so. If he was able to tail her somewhere without her knowing then she would do any one thing that he wanted.

Tatsumi jumped at the offer.

And so it was that Tatsumi, instead of futily trying to tail Leone, decided to go train in the art with Akame. After 6 days of training he felt he was ready.

And it was on the final day that it happened.

Tatsumi was stealthily following Leone though the woods. He was finally able to follow her without being noticed. He felt like jumping out and surprising her, thus winning the bet. But he was curious as to where exactly she was going. Leone was heading pretty far out from the base and she didn't have any mission today, so why was she heading so far into the forest?

Eventually Tatsumi followed Leone to a large spring in the midle of a clearing. Tatsumi hid in some bushes along the edge of the water and watched as Leone seemed to be pacing back and forth in front of the water line. She then stopped right in front of the bushes where Tatsumi was hiding.

At first, Tatsumi thought she had spotted him, but then she started to look around as if seeing if checking one last time for anyone in the area.

"Looks clear." she said. "Hahh, it's been a while since I've been able to indulge myself in this."

Then, much to Tatsumi's surprise, Leone began to strip right in front of the bush where he was hiding. She removed her clothes until she was down to just her black thong and tube top. Her firm buttocks were almost completely visible to Tatsumi as the tiny strip of fabric barely covered them. She then grabbed hold of her tube top and lifted it overhead, allowing her enormous breasts to explode out from the article of clothing. Tatsumi ogled the melons of flesh. They were perfect in every way. They had a healthy bounce and sway and Leone moved about, their large size so big that you couldn't hold them with just one hand, nice pink areolas, and pert nipples at the end.

Tatsumi knew he shouldn't be watching this, but his lustful side had overridden the rational side of his brain so he continued to stare intently s his growing boner pressed against his boxers.

Then Leone hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and bent over as she slid them down her creamy legs. From his position behind her, Tatsumi got a full view of all of Leone. Her bald pussy, her perfectly round ass, her anus, all of it was on display for Tatsumi.

"Alright!" Leone shouted as she began to stretch. She then ran up to the water before jumping in. "Cannonball!"

A large splash erupted from the water as she landed in it. Seconds later she resurfaced. Leone whipped her hair about, allowing the water to splash free from it. "Hahhh, nothing beats skinny dipping! You just feel so free~."

Tatsumi watched in silence from his hiding spot. Who would've taken Leone for being a skinny dipper? Apparently she was a closet exhibitionist.

Leone continued to swim about in the nude, the water glistening off her body in the sunlight making her look even more beautiful then ever.

Tatsumi was entranced. He should have used this opportunity to escape, but he was too focused on having his eyes memorize every single aspect of Leone's body. He burned the image of each and every curve into his mind.

After a while Leone eventually stopped swimming and stood in the shallows. "Man, if Lubbock ever learned of this perverted hobby of mine he would never let me live it down. Good thing no one followed me."

Oh how wrong she was.

"Time for the fun part~." Leone said in a sultry tone as her hands roamed over her body. She began groping her large breasts with both hands, molding the flesh mounds in her hands before tracing circles around her nipples with her fingers. She began breathing huskily as she pinched the tips and pulled. "Mmmm! So nice~." she moaned.

Whilst one hand continued to work her breasts, the other reached down to her crotch. She spread her legs open and began massaging her hairless mound.

Tatsumi couldn't believe his eyes. Leone was masturbating right in front of him. By now he was rock hard. His throbbing 10 inch member was at full length and was trying to break free from his pants.

"Haahhh, fuck yeah~." Leone said as she spread open her slit with her index and ring finger before inserting her middle finger. She pushed the digit in as far as she could before pulling it back out. It was covered in a viscous fluid that wasn't water. Leone brought the finger up to her mouth and sucked on it. After getting a taste of herself, Leone continued her ministrations on her snatch. She rubbed her palm against her clit as she inserted her index and middle fingers.

Tatsumi adjusted his position and unzipped his pants, allowing his dick out to breath. He then began gently stroking it as he watched Leone.

Suddenly Leone stopped her actions which startled Tatsumi. Had she spotted him?

Leone made her way out of the water and coincidentally right over to where Tatsumi was hiding.

'Shit!' thought Tatsumi, thinking he'd been caught.

Leone squatted down right in front of Tatsumi's hiding spot. Then she spread her legs. From his position, Tatsumi was getting an up close view of Leone's vagina. Her lips were still puffy from her playing with herself.

"Hnn." groaned Leone. Tatsumi watched as Leone's urethra opened up and she began to pee. "Haaahhhh~." she sighed.

Never in his life had Tatsumi thought something like this would happen. Here he was, spying on Leone as she was skinny dipping, then masturbating, and now peeing just inches away from his face.

Leone continued to piss as Tatsumi intently watched the whole thing in fascination. Then, as she finished, she reached into the bush where Tatsumi was hiding to grab some leaves to wipe with. And unfortunately for Tatsumi, that was when she finally spotted him.

"Wha?"

"Eh, heh, heh. Hey Leone." Tatsumi said weakly.

"T-Tatsumi?"

"I guess I win the bet?" he tried.

Much to his surprise, Leone didn't kill him right then and there.

"Hmpf, I guess you do~." she said in a husky tone as she eyed Tatsumi's boner. "Time for your reward~."

Leone leaned forward and crashed her lips against Tatsumi's. Surprised at first, Tatsumi eventually opened up his mouth when he felt Leone prodding the entrance with her tongue. The two assassins tongue's wrestled for dominance, a match that Leone was winning. Eventually the duo had to come up for air and broke the lip-lock.

"Not bad. Was that your first kiss?" asked Leone.

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm, I'd give it a 7." Leone said as her hand trailed down Tatsumi's shirt and reached for his member. Tatsumi hissed in pleasure at the womans touch. "But this I'd rate as a 10~"

Leone leaned over and pulled off Tatsumi's pants and boxers. "Time for the fun part~." she said as she stroked his member and fondled his balls. Leone then bent her head over and licked the length of Tatsumi's shaft. A bit of pre-cum was forming at the tip. As Leone's tongue reached the tip she licked up the creamy substance. "Mmm, tasty~."

Leone began prodding Tatsumi's urethra with the tip of her tongue as she placed the shaft between her breasts. Then she began to bounce them. The twin mountains rubbed up and down the length of Tatsumi's cock as Leone continued to lick the head.

"Ahh!" Tatsumi exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. Here was Leone, giving him a tit-job. He had often fantasized about her massive bosom, but never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that he would actually have his cock in between them.

Feeling that she teased him with her breasts enough, Leone began to insert his rod into her mouth.

Leone first engulfed the head, before slowly pulling back. Then she slid her mouth further down his length, and pulled back again. After an agonizingly slow process, Leone had as much of Tatsumi's length in her mouth as possible. She began swirling her tongue around his penis, the moist, warm sensation driving the male assassin mad. Tatsumi gripped at the back of Leone's head as she continued to lick at his member. Then she pulled her head back and began to suck. Just as she was about to pull out of him completely, she slammed her head back down, shoving his dick back into her hot mouth. She repeated the process with fervor. In, out, in, out. Tatsumi was writhing in ecstasy as he began thrusting his hips in time with Leone's motions.

Leone continued to deepthroat Tatsumi's organ, her head bouncing back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. Tatsumi could feel his orgasm building up from the wonderful blowjob he was getting. Leone's mouth was like heaven, and Tatsumi was on a high the likes of which he had never felt before in his life. His entire body was burning up, sweat was dripping out of every pore. Suffice it to say, Tatsumi was in ecstasy.

"L-Leone!" he screamed as he pulled Leone's head forward and shoved his length down her throat. Tatsumi came and his hot seed spewed out into Leone's mouth and down her throat.

The busty blonde almost choked on Tatsumi's cock, but she relaxed her throat and swallowed every drop of his cum before she licked the excess off of his dick.

"Mmm, sho good~." Leone said as she pulled off and licked her lips. "And you're still raring to go~."

True to her words, Tatsumi's cock was still throbbing and hard, ready for another round.

"Perhaps we take this a step further~?" she asked as she stood over Tatsumi's rod, using her fingers to spread her own sex open. "So, what do you say~?" her voice was dripping with lust as she asked the question. Fluids were gushing out of her pussy and dripped down onto Tatsumi's shaft. Her glistening lips almost shimmered from her arousal.

Tatsumi had never seen a woman's privates up close before. Hell, he'd never seen them period. But right here, right now, watching as Leone slowly squatted down and lowered her snatch towards his dick, Tatsumi was overcome with a sense of lust the likes of which he'd never felt before in his life. He'd spent more than a few nights using Leone as fantasy fodder since joining Night Raid, and now here he was, about to lose his virginity to her.

"Fuck me..." Tatsumi said in awe, rather than as an answer, but Leone figured it was as good enough as an agreement.

"As you wish~." she said with a husky breath. Leone lowered herself so that her lips were just barely touching Tatsumi's length. Both of their sexes were twitching with anticipation. Then, all at once, Leone dropped herself onto Tatsumi.

"Fuuuuuck!" Tatsumi groaned as Leone enveloped him. If her mouth was heaven, then he had no idea what her pussy was. The warmth of her vagina held his dick snugly, constricting around the organ so much that Tatsumi thought she might rip it off if he pulled out. Leone gave an experimental roll of her hips, swishing Tatsumi's dick around her honeypot. Tatsumi let out a throaty, guttural sound. It was something primal and animal-like.

Then Leone began to raise her hips and pull off.

Tatsumi grimaced as his dick was exposed to the open air again, only to moan in pleasure when Leone slammed herself back down on top of him.

"Oh God! Tatsumi, you're huge!" Leone shouted as she cupped her breast with one hand, fondling the mound of flesh, and reached down to spread her lips even further with her other hand. The blonde continued to bounce atop Tatsumi, her cunt swallowing him whole as she did so. "So, how does it feel to fuck onee-san?" she asked. "Am I just as good as you imagined I'd be?"

"Even better!" Tatsumi answered as he bucked his hips upward into Leone. The young assassin decided it was his turn to take control, and swiftly stood up, knocking Leone on her back.

"Tatsumi! What are-"

The blonde was cut-off as Tatsumi raised her legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him to get even deeper into her. Then he began to thrust.

"Oh! Tatsumi! This is amazing!" cried Leone.

Tatsumi reached down and groped Leone's wildly bouncing breasts. He molded them in his hands before pulling at the nipples.

"Ah! You really know what you're doing!" Leone screamed in ecstasy. "Is this really your first time?"

"Let's just say I did some research." Tatsumi answered.

The two assassins continued to go at it, Leone bucking her hips in time with Tatsumi's thrusts. The head of his dick constantly scraped at her uterus each time he pistoned into her. Eventually the two of them neared their climax, and Tatsumi reached down and pinched the bundle of nerves that was Leone's clit.

"COMING!" the blonde cried.

"AHHHH!" Tatsumi screamed as he unleashed his load into Leone's pussy. The burning hot substance set her insides ablaze, while they in turn clenched down on Tatsumi's cock, squeezing out every last drop of his cum.

The two assassins collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily and thoroughly exhausted. Their sexes still intertwined with another.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Leone breathed out. "The BEST sex, I ever had."

"I'll second that..." the breathless Tatsumi responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is not an actual chapter that I am posting, I am just updating the story to inform you all that I finished chapter 2. I had posted the incomplete version awhile back before I went on vacation, and I finally got around to finishing it. I will take this down at some point once everyone gets a chance to noticed the update.**


End file.
